rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Front-Runner/@comment-27123099-20160509075100
montoym Report for Stage 8 (partial repost, but adding all of Stage 8 for completeness Device: Samsung Galaxy S6 Android Pre-challenge: R$5,239,308 — 355 — 137/146 Cars — Level 172 Car: Hennessey Venom GT PR89.1 16/26 Controls: Tilt A, Steering High, Brakes Low and TC On, Steering Sensitivity 5. Offline *8.1 Cup Race at Le Mans, though you start about halfway through a lap, so it isn’t too long of an event. Have to get yourself and Norm up to at least 5th place, no off-track allowed. – I tried this one about 5-7 times before I beat it. My plan was to drive ahead and PIT bots to give Norm a chance to catch up and pass them. Problem is, I often ended up crashing myself and going off-track. Eventually, I got a clean lap. I was taking out cars and I came upon one of the chicanes (forget which one) and a bunch of bots were slowed there. Thankfully, Norm managed to make his way through that pack and was in 5th place. Then, he did the unthinkable and actually passed another car too. Once he was in 4th, I passed into 5th and worked to hold off bots. This turned out to be very easy as I was gaining distance on them even as I was actively trying to slow down. I could barely see Norm in my sight ahead when we got near the finish. I was coasting along, sure to not go off-track. I finished and got the green banner. Since I had forgotten to service my car after stage 7, I was now in need of servicing. But, I decided to attempt 8.2 with an unserviced car. It’s only against Norm right? *8.2 3:58.222 v 3:58.819 Head to Head, 1 lap at Le Mans against Norm in a P1. Have to overtake Norm 8 times and win as well. 1st attempt, with an unserviced car, I figured I may have a chance against a P1. Naturally, Norm took off right away due to my need for servicing, but I kept going and did catch up to him just after Dunlop. Unfortunately, I also sent myself off into the sand and lost Norm. I then spent all of the Mulsanne straight catching back up to Norm instead of logging overtakes as I was expecting to. I kept pushing on, but I sent myself off-track a few more times and ended up force-quit restarting to try again. 2nd attempt, I made sure not to go off-track before Mulsanne and that made all the difference. Once on Mulsanne, I slowed to let Norm pass me, then took him out, slowed to let him catch up and did it again. Over and over all the way down Mulsanne. By the time I got to the Mulsanne corner, I had logged 6/8 overtakes. I picked up the other 2 on the next straight before Indianapolis. After that I coasted along and finished ahead of Norm by about 27yds, green banner. *8.3 6:51.059 (Norm) v. 6:54.681 2 lap Cup event at Le Mans, need to finish 2nd, with Norm in 1st and fall no further than 500yds back of Norm. I was still in need of servicing, but against a bunch of Ageras and Norm in a P1, I felt comfortable. I made several attempts, but seemed to keep passing Norm and failing. I was trying to push Norm to get him to pass bots. Eventually, on about my 10th attempt, I got Norm to get into 5th by Mulsanne and I just kept following him. Through the rest of the 1st lap, I was 100-200yds behind Norm, but he was doing well on his own passing people. He got to 2nd by the end of the 1st lap, and I was in 3rd. I couldn’t see the 1st place car, but Norm tracked him down just after Dunlop and he was in 1st! The bot was aptly named Pit, because that’s what I did to him and Norm and I took off alone onto Mulsanne. I spent the remainder of the last lap, staying far enough behind Norm to make sure I didn’t pass him, but not far enough to worry about either. I finished about 280yds behind Norm and got the green banner! Still with an unserviced car. *8.4 226.52mph v. 220.3mph Moises Gabby offline bot #49, Speed Snap event at Le Mans, must finish under 25sec. as well – I was quite surprised to see Moises Gabby here, let’s give it a try with this unserviced car and see what happens. 1st attempt, 204.06mph. Hmm, maybe I’ll need to service after all lol! Gave it a few more attempts, but was still around 208-209mph, not seeing a way to get to 220.3 with this unserviced car. Servicing now and will resume in the morning (it’s 3:45am for me, time for bed lol!). Ok, and back with a serviced car and some rest! 1st attempt, I skidded a bit coming onto Mulsanne and still managed to log a 208.53, I think I can do this if I get a clean run at it. Next attempts, 218.92mph, close but no cigar. I thought I was good, but the car shifted gear right before the finish and the acceleration slowed. 3rd attempt after servicing, I turned TC Off and gave it a go, managed 226.52mph and a green banner! *8.5 1:37.244 v 1:37.371 Modesto Lingerfelter offline bot #14, 2 Lap Cup event at Le Mans, win with no off-track and reach an average speed of 171mph. – I turned TC back on for this attempt and bought the mechanic so I can race 8.6 without needing servicing. Took me several attempts to get to Mulsanne, It was tricky getting past most of the pack without hitting someone and getting sent off-track. I was really trying to keep my average up and not be hampered by having to slow for other cars lol! Once I did get to Mulsanne, I generally did fine, I know the track very well so no off-track isn’t much of an issue Unfortunately, with the upgrades I have, I just couldn’t get my average high enough to win. I could get it over 171mph, but then it would drop back down on the slower course sections naturally. I only put in enough time to get 2 full races in (which each had about 15-20 failed attempts, most all ending before Mulsanne lol). I just don’t think it’s possible at my upgrade level and my skill level. I have even seen many people with many more upgrades than me not be able to do it. So, I made the decision to skip the level for 40GC. Not a common decision for me, but at this point in the game, I’m not willing to give up and I know it would take far more in upgrades to be able to beat this level. So, from an economic standpoint, it was better for me to skip this level. *8.6 Modesto Lingerfelter offline bot #14, 2 Lap Cup at Le Mans, must win the event, reach a speed of 274mph 4 times and also not go off-track – After skipping 8.5, I gave this race a few attempts, but not too many as I was starting to run out of time for the event. I was able to hit 274mph on the first straight (with brake assist off and slamming into the wall at the end). But, with the other bots, I couldn’t maintain a lead by this method. So, rather than bang my head against the wall with a challenge I likely couldn’t win at my upgrade level, I decided to go ahead and skip this level as well. Event complete, car is in my garage. Post-challenge: R$6,090,647 — 328 — 138 /146 Cars — Level 172 Car: Hennessey Venom GT PR89.1 16/26 Post Event Breakdown – I went into this fully expecting to have to spend GC. Additionally, I looked at what I spent for the CSL Hommage in the Generations event and figured that this car, being close to twice the price of the Hommage, might cost us twice the GC in upgrades to complete the event. I had stockpiled some GC before the event (I planned to have 600, but I was a bit short initially, but earned more during the event), so I was prepared (and somewhat willing) to purchase upgrades since I knew we’d need them based on recent history. I’m still quite frustrated by the way FM is managing these events currently, but since I know their strategy now, I can at least plan ahead and not be caught off-guard (as I was for Generations). My plan moving forward is going to be to have a constant stockpile of GC ready for Special Events. Not my favorite thing, but I’d still prefer to obtain these cars in the Special Events than to pay more buying them in career (even with a showcase discount). My total outlay for this car (in GC), was 325GC for upgrades and 80GC for skipping 8.5 and 8.6 (for 405GC total). So, the way I look at it, I spent 80GC for this car (-10 if I take into account the 90GC in completion bonuses during the event). The 325GC I spent on upgrades I don’t consider as part of the purchase price since if I did buy the car in career, I’d have to buy the upgrades as well, but now I already have them and the car too. Showcase purchase plus the upgrades I have now would be significantly more expensive (760 + 325 = 1085GC). I paid full price for the upgrades, but the car was essentially thrown in at the end. This is why I’m counting the 80GC in skips toward the car, since that GC didn’t go towards upgrades. I know this is not how a lot of people are looking at it, but that’s my view.